


30 years of Hell

by Divine_Anarchy21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dean is So Whipped, Did I mention the Lemon?, From the massive penises, Gay, Gay Sex, Hide your Wife, Hide your children, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, More Lemon, They have grown wings, fun for all the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Anarchy21/pseuds/Divine_Anarchy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell can change a lot of things about people.  When 3 months seems like 30 years a lot of people are broken.  <br/>"The first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell." I am the man who broke the first seal, I am Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 years of Hell

30 years…… For 30 years I denied his request…. For 30 years I was able to endure the torment of the screams of the dammed…. For 30 years I let him peel the skin from my naked body, strip by strip….. 30 years. After 30 years the screams began to take their toll………………. After 30 years of my own tears mixing with the blood constantly pouring down my broken body………. After 30 years I gave in…………. After 30 years of being chopped up, killed and placed back together, I cried out for the cycle to end. I traded my place for another soul. I am Dean Winchester and I am Alastairs apprentice. Thump! Another body is slumped in front of me, eyes frantically looking for an escape. Over the past decade I’ve blocked out the pleading, and the groans of agony I inflict on them give me a slight undeniable pleasure. I hold my rusted razor to the whimpering pile of pathetic flesh and slice, unleashing the flowing substance from within. “Dean dean dean, well done my young apprentice.” I jump as Alastair’s hand squeezes my left cheek. I back away slowly as Alastair stares at me like a predator cornering it’s prey. The cold metal table pierces into my back as I realise that escape is futile. “What are you doing?” I whisper as Alastair continues to approach. He leans into me, his heavy breathing sending chills into my spine. “I have wanted this for a long time” He chuckles as he grabs some barbed wire from the table and bends me over. After Alastair stabs the barbed wire deep into me seeping flesh, fastening him to the table he whispers into my ear, “You have been a naughty boy Deany, breaking the first seal, naughty naughty, and do you know what happens to naughty little boys?” “Nnn..no” I whimper. “They are punished!” With one swift movement my blue jeans are ripped to shreds exposing my bare ass to hell. “Please, Alastair it doesn’t have to be this way!” “Pleading makes you weak, and the weak get punished!” Slam! With every flick of his wrist the cat of nine tails makes it’s mark. “And you are to now call me sir!” Slam “yes sir” Slam “im sorry sir” Slam “thankyou sir” Slam “Oh Dean you learn so fast, most people bore me the same old pleading and whining but that is just not in your nature. Im staring to like you Dean, you are different.” “Is it over yet Alastair?” Slam “What did you just call me?” “Is it over yet sir?” Tears begin to well up in my eyes as Alastair runs his hands through the tails getting rid of the chunks of muscle that used to be my ass. “Dean you are so cute sometimes” Alastair climbs onto me and begins licking my ear as he whispers, “our fun has only just begun.” I wince as he nibbles at my ear lobes, “Dean you do taste mighty fine, I have always had a craving for you Winchester boys, ever since your daddy passed through hell, funny trading his soul to save yours, you Winchesters have always been so keen to throw your lives away.” “Just get it over with you son of a bitch.” I yell, he can insult me, but no one insults my family. “Dean, oh dean, just relax a little, no need to get all worked up, it is not your fault that your entire family are pathetic.” I feel the blood rushing to my face as my hands bunch into fists of rage. Suddenly my body shakes as without warning Alastair thrusts his enormous rockhard cock into my untouched, tight anus. I can feel him moving inside of me. It’s so big, so pulsing. With every push my insides swirl as like a child on a merry go round. My anus tears as he thrusts his girth in and out, in and out. “Say my name,” Alastair groans as he continues to beat me with his massive cock, his hands being to slide down my chest and towards my limp and floppy penis. My stomach drops from beneath me as I feel his rough cut hands stoke my tender shaft. “Your growing little boy.” Alastair moans as he begins caressing my hairy manly hood. I sniff back my tears as my dick springs free and eagerly craves Alastair’s touch. It always did have a mind of it’s own. Before long Alastair’s heavy breathing becomes so loud that he blocks out the cries of hell. Finally a warm sticky substance fills me up to the brim. I squeeze my cheeks together in relief as with a loud exhale Alastair removes his mighty sword from its sheath. He walks around the table to stare into my eyes. “Thankyou Dean, you learn well, but I bet you taste even better.” I feel his wet tongue begins to massage the tip of my semi erect cock, pulling back my foreskin with his teeth Alastair grins in excitement, he seems to be in his element. A moan escapes my lips as Alastair gags on my pulsing, juicy dick. *FLASH* I try to lift my head but a blinding white light knocks me down. I can just make out the outline of a figure, huge wings sprout from his back and the bright radiance appears to be shinning from his inner soul. I glance away, unable to look at his beauty for more than a second. I close my eyes to stop the light from burning them. “Castiel, what brings an angel of the lord this far south?” I can hear Alastair jeer, but from the tone of his voice I can tell that something has him unsettled. My eyes blink open. The light has gotten dimmer and I can now see a man. He seems pretty ordinary dressed in a crème trench coat. His blue tie hanging over his unbuttoned white shirt draw my eyes as I stare in awe at his manly chest. His muscles ripple as he speaks. “I am here for what is rightfully mine.” I blush as Castiel’s symphonic voice echoes around my brain. Castiels hand grabs Alastair’s face melting his flesh from his skull. I grin as I hear Alastair violently screech offensives as a fire lights up inside his skull. Suddenly the fire explodes from his eye sockets and his body slumps lifelessly towards the ground. Castiel stares down at Alastair, his once defined elderly face is now a dogs breakfast, but bloodier. “That’s for touching my boyfriend!” Castiel growls as he spurs the corpse with his foot. Castiel turns to face me, a tear welling up in his eye. “I’m sorry I should have come as soon as I sensed something was wrong. Are you in pain?” I am in awe, this powerful yet wonderful creature. Why would he shed a tear for me? Let alone venture all the way into hell and slay hells grand torturer. As if he just read my mind he gently unties me from the table, his very touch seals my wounds and a warmth of happiness fills my heart. He carefully picks me up and holds me in a warm and comforting cuddle. I feel a tingling sensation below as his fingers caress my back delicately healing my wounds with every stroke. “Dean, you are safe now, I will protect you.” His powerful yet tender voice radiates through my body as I hide my face in his manly chest, sniffing his comforting scent. “Who are you?” I moan to engrossed in pleasure to speak loudly. “I am Castiel, Angel of the lord and I’m your daddy now.” I blush as all my blood rushes to my nether regions. “Well someone is excited.” I hear Castiel laugh as my boner presses against his thigh. “Daddy, I want you inside me.” I mumble as I begin to suck on Castiels muscular neck. “In time sweet Dean, in time, but how about I take you out to dinner first?” I nod and return to snuggling into my new found love, and he strokes my hair as I fall asleep in his embrace.


End file.
